Fight Zone completed?
by Fae Kaiya
Summary: Several fictions in which Buffy fights vampires. No plot - just semi-vaguely described fights. Try it.
1. Quick Destruction

A low growl rose up in the vampire's throat. Buffy smiled, relishing the fact that she could turn this into a fight. She dropped her stake onto the cool marble floor and grinned at the vampire, taunting him.  
  
"Going to kill your first slayer?" The vampire leaned towards Buffy a little and pounced on her, fangs out. Buffy ducked and placed her palm on the floor for easy take-off.  
  
"What, cat got your tongue?" Buffy gazed at the floor and guessed the vampire's spot by his shadow. She leaped up and swung a foot at the vampire. The vampire went down. Buffy yawned and glanced at her nails.  
  
"I could kill you now, but I'm bored," Buffy pointed out as the vampire got up. He lunged at her, but Buffy back-flipped over her stake, hands straight out. Her outstretched fingers felt steel and she curled her fingers over the bar on the ceiling.  
  
Buffy grinned. The fight was going to end soon, if she had any say in it. She twisted her hanging figure to avoid the vampire's kick. Then, she hoisted herself up and lashed out. The vampire was pushed back roughly.  
  
Buffy released her fingers. She fell to the floor in a low crouch. Her finger scraped the floor beside her and grabbed the wooden stake. She threw it at the vampire and watched as he turned into dust.  
  
"Done," Buffy murmured under her breath. She spun around, her blonde hair flying out, casting shadows on the wall behind her. There were more shadows - on the floor. Buffy glanced at it and knew that there were more vampires arriving.  
  
Buffy calmly grabbed another stake. She threw them over her shoulder and heard the pleasing sounds of dusted vampires. She back-flipped and picked up her stakes before piercing them through the remaining hearts.  
  
"Easy not queasy," Buffy sighed and slammed the door after her. 


	2. Training With the Vamps

Buffy "Slayer" Summers was training - with real undead vampires for once. There were two vampires on her right and three of them to her left. And one stake. Correction: one broken stake.  
  
Buffy gritted her teeth and knew that it was no time to tease and taunt. There was going to be a fight, and she might die if she lost concentration. She gripped her stake tightly and glared at the vampires, daring them to advance. One did.  
  
She threw her stake at the vampire advancing on her. He immediately collapsed into dust. Joy. She was now defenceless. The other vampires chuckled and came for her all at once.  
  
She flipped over the vampires expertly, grabbing the cold steel bar on the ceiling in front of her. The vampires turned and lunged at her. Buffy flipped back over them, her foot directly behind the stake.  
  
"Finally," Buffy muttered and pushed her boot up and forward. The stake flew up and Buffy's arm darted out to grab it. The vampires grew wary of her. Buffy sized them up and decided to go for pain before staking them.  
  
Buffy launched herself into the air and spread her legs apart, kicking the two female vampires in the face. They went down, clutching their cheeks as they groaned stupidly. Buffy twisted herself to face the males.  
  
She aimed her stake like a boomerang and let it loose. The stake flew at the red-haired male first, staking him from behind before falling to the floor. The other male smiled grimly and raised his foot.  
  
"Unfair!" Buffy wailed as she found herself on the floor. The females were up, a small mark on their cheeks. Buffy leaped up, and reached for the stake. The male vampire got it first. He broke it in half and tossed it too the floor. Buffy's eyes grew wide.  
  
Shit.  
  
Buffy glanced at the stake. The brunette was blocking it. She punched the female vamp in the stomach and retrieved one quarter of the stake - the pointy part. Buffy flipped back to avoid the male and threw it (thankfully not the prized Mr. Pointy) at the blond vamp.  
  
The blond turned into dust. The male growled unhappily and threw a punch at Buffy. Buffy blocked the punch expertly and snaked her way around the male to pick up Mr. Pointy again. Her fingers grasped the damp wood.  
  
"Now, isn't that unfair," Buffy commented as the remaining vampires headed toward her. She threw the stake at the brunette and heard the satisfying sound of vampire scream. The male was left. His foot was on the fallen stake.  
  
Buffy's fingers reached out and scraped the wooden table. Sharp wooden particles fell onto her ready palm. She raised her foot at the male. He grabbed it and twisted it, as she thought her would.  
  
Buffy hoisted herself up, her foot digging into the male's chest. She flipped over him and pushed the wood particles into his heart. He screamed, but didn't turn into dust. Buffy ducked under him and grabbed the pointed quarter. "Bye!" Buffy giggled and pushed the stake into his heart. The vampire turned into dust before her eyes. She frowned and touched herself gently.  
  
Amazing, no sweat. 


End file.
